


Forgiven

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: After his memories are revealed, Ozpin has a panic attack. This is how the others react.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Ozpin did not die. He did for like a minute and was able to see his next host. But Oz still lived.

Ozpin stood away from the others. He was walking behind them. He didn't care. He was hurt and in pain. Memories kept coming up. He tries pushing them down. He tried keeping calm. He tried to stop crying. But he couldn't. The pain was too much. He barely noticed when they stopped in front of a farm. He was hit with more memories. 

Salem and Ozma deciding to spend the rest of their lives at a small farm.  
The destruction of the farm.  
Meeting the first Maidens.  
Salem sending him their heads. 

He took a step back. He had to leave. He will cause Grimm to come. He had to go. He took another step back. He had to go. 

Death number twelve; being burned alive inside the farm.  
Little children running around.  
A giant Grimm attack and the bodies surrounding him. 

He moved backwards. He had to leave. He had to. Why was he cold? Why was he wet? He looked at his hands. Red. His hands was red. How did his hands get red?

Red eyes looking at him with such love and care.  
Red eyes glaring and watching his every movement. Causing him pain and suffering.  
Red flames providing warmth and comfort.  
Red flames causing pain and screams. 

He rubbed at his hands, trying to get the red off. But more red kept coming. It wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop? 

"What's going on," a voice said. 

He knew that voice. The voice sounded angry. Why were they angry? He did something wrong. He must have done something wrong. He curled into himself. He protected himself and waited for the blows and words.

Qrow noticed Ozpin walking behind them. He thought Oz needed space after everything. Qrow needed space. He regretted hitting Oz. He really did. He never meant for any of this to happen. He felt hurt and betrayed and guilt and regret. Oz never told him any of this, but he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

They arrived at the farm and were a little unnerved by how quiet and intact it was. Qrow looked around and noticed Oz's panic state. He frowned. He moved away from the teens, towards Oz. He watched as Oz fell, heard Yang yell "What's going on", and saw the snow on Oz's hands. 

He knelt beside Oz," Oz, if you can hear me tap your arm." 

Oz heard the voice and tapped his arm. 

"Alright, you know who I am?" 

Oz shock his head no. 

"That's okay. Its Qrow," Qrow gave smiled softly, "Alright, how about we get off the ground and into the farm". 

Oz shock his head and curled further into himself. He let out a small whimper and sorted to shake. 

"Okay, okay, no farm. How about you raise your head," Qrow said. 

Ozpin slowly let his arms drop. He kept his eyes down and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

"Alright, that's good. Is it alright if I give you a hug," Qrow asked. Over the years, Qrow has witnessed a number of Ozpin's panic attacks. He knew how to help Oz when he was in this state. 

Ozpin nodded. 

"Okay," Qrow hugged Oz. He knew how Oz liked to be hug when he was like this. Once Qrow gathered Oz in his arms, Oz cuddled into Qrow's chest and held on. Qrow pet Oz's hair and waited. 

Oz slowly started to return to the present. He felt the cold air, the melting snow, the feel of Qrow's clothes, and Qrow's hand in his hair. He relaxed and snuggled deeper into Qrow. 

"There you go," Qrow whispered.

Oz nodded and was about to relax more, but memories from the past few hours came back. His eyes widened and he went to move out of the hug. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Qrow's care or love. He caused Qrow so much pain. 

"Hey, hey. Relax, Oz. Okay. Breath, it's fine. You deserve this. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who was wrong. And I'm sorry," Qrow whispered, while continuing to pet Oz's hair.

Oz shock his head and mumbled 'No'. 

"Yes, Oz. Now, relax. I got you, okay," Qrow said, placing a kiss to Ozpin's head. 

Oz let out a few tears and nodded and hugged Qrow tighter. Oz was able to relax a little bit more after that. "Thank you, Qrow," he whispered after sometime. 

The teens were in shock. They've seen Ozpin cry before, just a few hours earlier, but they haven't seen him break down. Never crumble and shatter like he did. They realised the mistakes they made. The damage and pain they caused this person. 

"No problem, old man," Qrow said with a joking smile. He got up and held out a hand. 

Oz took it gently, mindful of the cuts on his hands, "I'm not that much older than you are, Qrow." He was still a little shaky, but was feeling a lot better. 

Qrow laughed and ruffled the other man's hair. Oz pouted and tried to fix his hair. 

Ruby looked at the two and then looked down, "Professor, I am," she looked to her teammates and Oscar, "We are sorry." 

Oz looked at his students and gave them a small smile, "It is alright." He was use to this kind of treatment. But they changed things up on him. They let him stay. They didn't beat him. He was hit once, but Qrow apologized and even helped him calm down. They all apologized to him. No one has really done that in the past. 

Qrow rolled his eyes, knowing that was how Oz was going to answer. He looked at Ozpin and smiled knowing his boyfriend was much more relax. He relaxed himself and looked at the teens. 

Yang was about to say something, but saw Blake shock he head no. She sighed and closed her mouth. 

Oscar looked at Ozpin and ran towards him. He gave the older a hug, "I'm so sorry." Oscar started to cry. The two had a connection and he could feel the pain and hurt Oz was going through. "I'm sorry." 

Oz returned the hug, "All is forgiven." 

Ruby joined the hug, not being to hold in her emotions. She started to cry and Oz rubbed her back. "Shh, all is well, Ms Rose." 

Weiss joined the hug with silent tears. Oz gave a small smile, "Ms Schnee, relax." She nodded, but she still out a few tears. 

Yang and Blake looked at each other. They moved closer and held each other's hand. They smiled and moved into the hug. "Ms Belladonna, Ms Xiao Long, we will get through this," Oz said. Somehow Oz, was able to hug them all. He smiled and relaxed. 

"We're not going to leave you. Not again. You have us at your side, Professor," Yang said. He could hear the truth and determination in her voice. 

"She's right, Oz. You have us," Qrow said. 

Ozpin nodded, "Thank you," he whispered. He felt safe and not alone. He smiled at Qrow. Qrow smiled back and joined the hug. 

"It should be us thanking you," Qrow said, kissing the other man's forehead.


End file.
